The Wiggles Movie
The Wiggles Movie is a bonus video of "Now THAT's What I Call Wiggles!". It was first shown in theatres in 1997, and it was first released on video in 1998. Song List #Hey There Wally #Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Quack Quack #Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea #Boom Boom #Mrs. Bingle's Theme #Tap Wags #Ballerina, Ballerina #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #Hot Potato (Young Wiggles) #Romp Bomp A Stomp #I'm A Cow #Nya Nya Nya #Wally's Dream Music #Let's Have A Party #Wiggly Medley Deleted Songs #Fruit Salad #Wigglemix Plot Scene 1 Wally the Great (Tony Harvey), great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, is an amateur magician whose dream is to win the competition at the Magic Club for Best Magician. However, he is confronted with a rival, Roland the Remarkable (Dale Burridge), who believes Wally is a nobody. Song 1: Hey There Wally Scene 2 Children's entertainers The Wiggles, consisting of lead singer Greg, guitarist Murray, drummer Anthony and pianist Jeff, are performing at a nearby school. Mrs Bingle (Joanne Samuel), the principal, had an accident with Anthony after she blew a whistle to wake Jeff up before the show, causing him to act extremely silly. The Wiggles start the show. Songs 2-4: Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?), Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?), Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Wally, watching from behind a wall, sees Dorothy herself laying Greg's (who is a magician) magic wand on a table while sulking that everyone has forgotten her birthday but really they were trying to keep the surprise party for her a secret. Wally quickly snatches it but is caught by Dorothy. Songs 5-6: The Chase, Quack Quack Scene 3 The 2 have a tug of war and the wand breaks in half. Meanwhile, the Wiggles decide to go out looking for Dorothy in their Big Red Car. They visit Henry the Octopus. Song 7: Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea Song 8: Boom Boom Then they visit Wags the Dog. Song 9: Tap Wags Dorothy and Wally visit Captain Feathersword. Song 10: Ooh It's Captain Feathersword They happen upon Brrrrrr Street where they get frozen. Scene 4 Since they have no luck finding Dorothy, they go to Wigglehouse where they ace a test given to them by their talking door, mix up their skivvies, have a flashback of the first time they celebrated Dorothy's birthday, and do the Romp Bomp a Stomp. During the adventures that Dorothy and Wally have, their friendship grows more and more. Dorothy leaves and sits on a bench, sadly, complaining to Wally that nobody remembers her birthday. Wally then says "I didn't forget your birthday" which makes Dorothy a little bit better. Scene 5 Wally begins to daydream about his grandfather, Waldo, saying to him to believe in himself. Wally forgets all about the Magic Competition and is almost late but thanks to Dorothy, makes it. However, Jimbo the Juggler blocks their way and say that Wally should put his vehicle in the full car park but Wally thinks quick and says "You find a spot" and tosses his helmet at him leaving Jimber pinch-faced. He then signs in and runs into Roland who clearly amuses the judges when his score is 9-9-9. Wally find his Grandfather's old chest of magic supplies and is confident in himself. Scene 6 The Wiggles are waiting for Dorothy to come to the party but nobody shows up. After Wally does his magic act, the judges score him 10-9-9. He wins the competition which leaves Roland jealous but at the same time impressed. Wally takes Dorothy to her party when it is just about to be canceled and the party begins. Epilogue Dorothy is proud that she has found a new friend and that her friends remembered her birthday. Gallery See here Trivia *The Prologue on the video version was filmed while shooting the "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" music video in 1998 as the Big Red Car can be seen in front of a green screen in the background. Category:Bonus Videos